Forgotten Pasts
by FlordeCereza302
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is kidnapped at age 10 with her father dead and her brother severly wounded. The men are theives and murders and turn her into Esmeralda, spanish for Emerald. Look inside for better summary! Chapter 1 is up! Along with Prolog!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes- Hey all, I'm FlordeCereza302 which simply means Cherry Blossom in Spanish. This is my first CCS fic but you may have read some of my stories when I was and still am Angel of death302! Well anyway, enjoy this fic and CCS is the property of Clamp, but Kenji Hirii Viola Angelline and Mike Selest are my original characters, don't steal them! 

Summary- Sakura Kinomoto was an ordinary girl with incredible magical powers which she didn't know about. At age 10 she and her family went to Columbia to see an ancient ruin just found, but it was a trap and her father was killed, her brother left for dead, and Sakura kidnapped. During her kidnap though, she lost all of her memories so she was raised known as Esmeralda, which is Spanish means emerald. The people who took her were thieves and murders who taught her there business and she became one of the best. Ten years later, her brother, Touya Kinomoto still searches for his little sister despite his job as an agent with the help of her old circle of friends which included Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoron Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa , Meiling Li, and Kenji Hirii who were also agents that worked with Touya. At the same time, they are trying to track down the mysterious Esmeralda and put a stop to the gang she controls. 

Prolog- the beginning

Ten year old Sakura Kinomoto beamed with happiness as she and her family walked down the old deserted path that led to the ancient ruins that her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto was supposed to look at and study. She skipped down the road looking all around her at the dark forbidding jungle that surrounded them. "Don't get lost in there monster." her older brother Touya Kinomoto said lazily walking next to his father. "I am not-" she stopped short of saying monster because an unusual feeling swept through her small body. Her bright emerald green eyes, changed to a lost thoughtful look as she stared into the forest. "Sakura?" Fujitaka said softly walking over to his daughter. "Are you okay?" She stared out into the darkness for a few more moments before looking at him. "I felt...I felt something dark, something evil out there." She said softly pointing toward the forest. "Hmm, we had best hurry up." Fujitaka said taking a hold of his daughter's hand and motioning to Touya to walk quicker. Touya looked into the forest carefully casting out his light blue aura to scan the surroundings. He drew back with a start though, as he felt a dark cold area not to far ahead of them. He suddenly realized that his family was walking into a trap. 

"Dad! Sakura! Don't take another step!" Touya shouted running to catch up with them. Both Fujitaka and Sakura stopped immediately, looking back at Touya. Before he could say a word, bullets rained down upon them where they stood. "Noo!!" he shouted lunging at them. He landed on top of his little sister as he protected her from the bullets which came dangerously close to them. He managed to glance over at his father, and saw his eyes staring up to the heavens with a pained look on his face. Blood crept down his chest, and made his shirt a dark red. Touya winced as one bullet found its mark, and lodged itself into his side.

Just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Touya wobbled as he stood but reached down to help Sakura up. "Monster, listen good for minute and don't speak. Take this, wear it all of the time. That way if something happens and we get separated then I will always be able to find you. I'll always know you by that necklace." Touya said slowly as he took a small necklace out of his pocket and placed it around his sister's neck. It was a small little key, pink staff with a gold top that had a beak like thing on it, with wings sprouting out on both sides. "Promise me Sakura that you will never take it off!" Touya's voice was filled with urgency and worry. Sakura nodded her head and looked very frightened at the sight of her father's dead body. "Run for the clearing where the sight is. I will meet you there, but run now Sakura!" Touya commanded pushing his little sister away just as another loud bang erupted through the quite. It hit Touya high on the chest, a little below his shoulder and a little above his lung. He crumbled on the ground and Sakura took off toward the sight with all of the speed she could muster. She was halfway there and could see a few men looking around because of the gun shots but someone grabbed her from behind and started to drag her away into the forest. "HOE!!!!" She screamed trying to break free. The men from the sight came running and came just in time to see Sakura get knocked over the head with something before getting dragged into the forest.

"Sakura!!!" Touya managed to shout as he tried to get himself up to protect his little sister. Another bullet hit him in his leg, right on a nerve and he screamed in pain. The men ran to help him and they checked his pulse noticing how weak it was getting. The last thing Touya Kinomoto remembered before blacking out was the fading pink aura that belonged to his sister. 

Authors Notes- hey sorry that this chapter was so short. I'm going to try and make my next few chapters longer. Please review!!! Let me know what you think of my story and if I should continue. Thanks a bunch! 

~FlordeCereza302 


	2. Esmeralda

Authors Notes: Hey all this is the second chapter for my story. As always, CCS does not belong to me, it is the property of clamp. I will eventually get the list of my characters together will full bios but I want to introduce them to you first so just go ahead and read, you'll get alot of info anyway. 

special thanks to all of you who reviewed my fic! This chapter is for all of you!

__

thoughts

(my notes)

~*~*~*~*~*~time/scene change~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~~~~~flashback~~~~~~

Chapter 1- Esmeralda

The medium height, 20 year old girl slipped quietly into the building, in Tokyo Japan, unnoticed, and quietly made her way to the center of the room. There, on display, was the priceless gem that she was supposed to steal. The girl made her way quietly and messed around with the electronics to prevent her from getting caught. As soon as the alarms were disabled she cut a hole in the display case and grabbed the gem. It was a very large emerald, carved to look like a cherry blossom. It was a beautiful piece of work, and it had been done by Tsukisiro, Yukito who had made it a few years ago in honor of his friend who was supposedly dead, Kinomoto, Sakura. Esmeralda knew all of these facts, but all she really cared about was pleasing her father, Alejandro Hernandez. She quickly pocketed the gem and took out a small cherry blossom, her symbol that she always left at the site of the robberies. Dropping it in the display case she began to back away. She smirked and took off the mask that had hidden her features. Her long auburn colored hair was done up in a neat bun, but was usually loose and fell down to her waist. She had bright emerald green eyes that were always sincere and danced with happiness. Her beauty was astounding and she had the figure of a model. 

She smirked and turned around to leave when 7 people jumped up from various spots. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Its a pleasure to see you again Esmeralda." A tall handsome man said sarcastically. His amber eyes bore into her emerald ones and held her for a second. His messy chestnut hair fell into his eyes in a most disturbing way. "Why Wolf, I'm honored you remember me." Esmeralda said faking happiness. "Well, I must be on my way, I hope to see you all again very soon." Her voice was dripping with venom. With that, she leapt over their heads and was out the door and out of sight. 

"Damn it! We lost her again." the tall chestnut haired man named Li Syaoron said angrily staring off into the distance. "We lost her again...." he said in a quieter tone. _Why does she always make me feel all floaty. The only person I knew who ever did that was Sakura, but she's dead! And its Kinomoto! Only her close friends could call her Sakura, and I don't deserve to be one of her friends. _"Yo, Syaoron, we should get the team back together so we can report to Kinomoto-san by 2300 hours( 11 o'clock at night for those who don't know military time!)." Hiiragizawa Eriol said to him calmly. "Right Eriol, do you want to get them together? I don't think I can handle working with that bunch of crazy bastards right now." Syaoron said looking at his best friend. "No problem my man. Eriol to the rescue as always!" he said cheerfully before turning his back to him. _God I hate these men. If I'm supposed to catch this Esmeralda then I need to have a team that I can rely on. I suppose I'll talk to Kinomoto-san when we return to base. I get to pick the team, or else I'll quit. Esmeralda is as slippery as an eel, I need my best men on this case. _Syaoron broke his thoughts again and looked down at the little cherry blossom that lay where the priceless gem was supposed to. _A cherry blossom. Why would a Spanish thief use a Japanese Sakura blossom as her logo? _He picked up the cherry blossom and smelled it gently. Its soft, but sweet scent made his heart soar to the heavens. Sakura had always smelled of Cherry Blossoms. _Sakura-chan..._ He thought sadly looking down at it again. "Syaoron-kun? We're leaving now." Eriol said softly touching his arm. Syaoron smiled at him briefly. "A little eager to see Tomoyo-chan?" he joked. "No! I just wanna file my report on this and get home to take a long shower." Eriol said tartly. "I'm sure you do..." Syaoron said evilly before signaling his team out of the building. 

Esmeralda watched as the tall, handsome, chestnut haired man left the building with his team. "Syaoron-kun..." she whispered to herself. _Wait...how did I know his name? He's always just been wolf to me. Syaoron..._Esmeralda smiled briefly. _Of course, Syaoron means little wolf in Japanese. _"My lobito....(lobito is lobo, which means wolf, and ito is often added to a word to make it a term of endearment.)" Esmeralda said softly. "Good job in there Esmeralda." a tall dark haired man said coming up next to her. "Gracias, Kenji." Esmeralda said softly staring at the back of Syaoron's head as he walked toward the van. "You know Esmeralda, I should take down that Wolf now, that way we don't have to worry about him in the future..." Kenji Hirii said eying Syaoron. "NO! You will not hurt him!" Esmeralda said forcefully before she thought. "I mean, my padre may have some plans for him in the future. Don't worry about it Kenji, my padre will know what to do about him." _and his plans will hopefully keep him safe. _Esmeralda added to herself watching him again. _Syaoron-kun...._Esmeralda's world began to get dizzy as she watch Syaoron walk away. "SYAORON!!" she screamed just before she passed out in Kenji's arms. 

  
"SYAORON!!" a voice screamed, filling the air with waves of pain, anger, and desperation that only one with magic could feel. Syaoron passed a look to Eriol who had spun around to guard Syaoron's back. A bright pink aura flared into life as the waves of emotions slowly subsided. "Sakura!" Syaoron cried feeling the aura surround and caress his own green aura. "Sakura..." he mumbled as he passed out on the hard cement. "Syaoron!" Eriol said grabbing his friend, keeping him from hitting the ground face first. He lifted him up in his arms and hauled him into the van. "Lets get outta here!" Eriol shouted to the driver dropping his friend in the seat next to him. 

"Esmeralda!!" Kenji said catching the girl before she fell. "Selest! Call Hernandez and get us some transportation!" Kenji snapped at the other man who had been hovering in the shadows, Mike Selest. Mike made a face at him but hurried off to call his boss. "My little emerald please be okay..." Kenji whispered rocking her back and forth as he stared at her angelic face. 

~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~

"Li-kun! Wait for me!!" A 8 year old Sakura Kinomoto cried to her friend Li Syaoron. "Kinomoto what did I say about you calling me Li?" Syaoron said gruffly. "You, and you alone, can call me Syaoron!" he said cheerfully. "Gomen Li-kun...I mean Syaoron." Sakura said blushing slightly. "If I can call you Syaoron, then you have to call me Sakura!" she said glaring at him. "A-a-alright Sakura-chan." Syaoron stuttered. Sakura laughed gleefully before taking his hand and dragging him towards the park. "Yay! We an play on the swings first." She said happily jumping up and down. The two young children played on the swings for awhile until Syaoron stopped and looked over at her. _She's so innocent. Her eyes give away her innocence and nativity. I'd hate to imagine what would happen to her if she was exposed the world of drugs, murder, thievery, the world of that scum Alejandro Hernandez. He and his men are corrupting the people all over the world. Even in my home of Hong Kong! _Syaoron thought angrily to himself. "Syaoron-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asked softly looking up at him with her big emerald orbs. "I'm okay Sakura-chan." Syaoron said smiling at her. "Promise me something Sakura-chan, promise me that you will never get involved with the likes of Alejandro Hernandez!" Syaoron said his amber eyes serious. "I promise Syaoron-kun!" Sakura said, hey emerald eyes bright and innocent. Syaoron smiled at her before running off to the swings. _Syaoron-kun shouldn't worry about me so much. _ _But I'm glad he does, I'm afraid to tell him how I really feel about him.... _Sakura thought looking at her friend before running off to play with him and some of her other friends who had just arrived. 

~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~ 

"Syaoron-kun..." Esmeralda murmured opening her emerald orbs. "Esmeralda are you okay?" Kenji asked worriedly. "I'm fine Kenji." Esmeralda said standing up. "Why did you pass out? And who is Syaoron?" Kenji said jealously. "S-Syaoron is um...he's...I don't know. He seems like someone from my past, but my whole life has been here or in Columbia." Esmeralda said a little uncomfortably. Before Kenji could say anything else, Mike returned. "Are you okay Esmeralda?" Mike said looking at his old friend carefully. "I'm fine Mike." She said smiling at him. Just then a small helicopter appeared above them and landed. "Lets get outta here!" Esmeralda said over the sounds of the helicopter to her companions. "I also want to show my padre what I got for him today." She said with a gleam in her green eyes. Pushing all thoughts of Li Syaoron from her mind she climbed into the helicopter and settled down as it took her back to her home in the near Tomeoda. 

"Sakura-chan..." Syaoron murmured stirring from his restless slumber. "Sakura!" Eriol said in shock. True he had felt the bright pink aura right before Syaoron passed out, but Sakura had died 10 years ago in the forests of Columbia at the hand of Alejandro Hernandez. "Syaoron, Sakura is gone...." Eriol said gently. "What? Hiiragizawa what are you talking about?" Syaoron said grumpily. "You were saying Sakura in your sleep." he said gently. "She's gone Syaoron, we can't bring her back, no matter how much magic we both possess." Eriol said softly. "I know Hiiragizawa, you don't need to remind me." Syaoron said angrily. He was really hurt and still grieved the loss of Sakura. _Esmeralda...she reminds me so much of Sakura. The same colored hair, the same bright smile, the same innocent emerald eyes. Her beauty is just like Sakura's was and there is just something about her that I don't get. Every now and then I feel like I can sense her aura, but I may be mistaken. Tonight, right before I passed out, I felt it! It was loud and clear. I know it was hers. But was it her spirit, or is she really alive?? _Syaoron was deep in thought as he stared blankly out the window as they headed back to Tomeoda, where he lived and his base was. 

Sakura-chan....

__

Syaoron-kun....I need you. Esmeralda thought sadly a tear rolling down her cheek as she stared sadly out the window back to her home. 

Authors Notes: So what did you all think of this chapter of my story? Its longer than the other one but I hope that I can get them even longer. Oh just so you know, they are all 20 with Touya being 27. Uh....I'll go ahead and give you all of the details for my characters now. 

Sakura Kinomoto aka Esmeralda Hernandez- A 20 year old thief who works for her father Alejandro Hernandez. Kidnapped at age 10 while her brother was seriously wounded and her father murdered. Suffering from long term amnesia. Beautiful girl with bright emerald green eyes, and silky auburn hair that goes down to her waist. Is about 5'7 Has been in love with Li Syaoron since she was 9. Has magic, pink aura, will be mistress of the clow cards 

Li Syaoron aka Wolf- A member of a secret organization, the JSA(Japanese Secret Agency I know it really sucks but oh well couldn't really think of anything) that handles thieves, murders and whatnot. Has been assigned to track down Esmeralda with his best friend Hiiragizawa Eriol and Kinomoto Touya. Is 6'1 with dark amber eyes, and chestnut hair. Has loved Sakura since the day he met her. Has magic, green aura. 

Touya Kinomoto- Leader of the secret organization JSA and has assigned Li Syaoron to find Esmeralda. Is still grieving the loss of his little sister Sakura. Walks with a limp from a wound that he got the day his father and sister were taken from him. Is 6'3 with black hair and dark brown eyes. Has magic, light blue aura. 

Hiiragizawa Eriol- A member of JSA and works with Li Syaoron to find Esmeralda. Was once very good friends with Sakura until her disappearance. Is the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Best friends with Li Syaoron. Tall 6'0 with navy blue eyes and dark blue hair. Is in love with Tomoyo. Has magic, dark blue aura. 

Li Meiling aka Raven- A member of JSA and has been recently assigned to work with Li Syaoron, who is her cousin, to find Esmeralda. Misses Sakura deeply, but hopes that she is dead and not being forced to live with Hernandez. Is 5'10 with jet black hair usually tied back in two buns and has pretty red eyes. Has Magic, red aura. 

Tomoyo Daidouji aka Lily- A new member of the JSA and has just been assigned to work with Li Syaoron to find Esmeralda. Loves Sakura like a sister and was her best friend. Has long black hair that goes to her waist, and amethyst eyes. Incredibly beautiful. Has very little magic, purple aura. 

~~~~~~my characters~~~~~~~

Viola Angelline aka Violet- A member of the JSA and has been assigned to work with Li Syaoron to find Esmeralda. Is a Korean and Spanish mix. Fluent in Spanish, Japanese and Korean. Very good friends with Meiling and Tomoyo. Has short black hair a little past her shoulders, with dark brown eyes that seem never ending. Has magic, very very very powerful, strange aura of mixed colors, making it seem white at first glance. 

Michael Selest- A thief for Alejandro Hernandez. Is half Spanish and half Libyan. Is best friends with Esmeralda and loves her like a sister. They work together often and are very close. Has short black hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Is 6'1 well muscled, and has magic, dark red aura. 

Kenji Hirii- A thief for Alejandro Hernandez and is Japanese. Has been in love with Esmeralda since he first met her when she was 14. Is 10 years older than her and helped kidnap her in the beginning. In a word, EVIL!!!! hehehe sorry. well anyway, Is 5'11 with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Has little magic, black aura. 

Alejandro Hernandez- Evil leader and kidnapped Sakura for her magic. Actually cares about his "daughter" and he runs the black market of China, Japan, and Central America. Is after the ancient clow cards that everyone speaks of. 


	3. Little Wolf

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my chapter. I hope all of you got everything I had and I'm gonna have a nice little rivalry for Sakura's love goin on. Its gonna be really good so stay tuned! CCS isn't mine, it belongs to Clamp, blah blah blah. Okay so anyway, this will probably be kinda short and you will finally get introduced to all of my other characters that I've mentioned but don't be surprised though if I add in more characters later on. Kenji, Viola, Mike, and Alejandro are all mine. Oh and just so all of you know, Mike is really really hot! He's like in Syaoron's league of hotness.

__

thoughts

(my little annoying notes)

~*~*~*~time change*~*~*~*~*~

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~

Chapter 2- Little Wolf

_Why can't I get this girl out of my head? _Syaoron thought angrily to himself as he worked out in the JSA(Japanese Secret Agency) gym. _Sure she's drop dead gorgeous, and sure she looks exactly like Sakura -chan did, but she isn't Sakura! This girl is just a thief and a murderer that is a pawn of Alejandro Hernandez. And he is the one that killed off my family! I won't fall for this girl. _"Syaoron-kun!" a feminine voice called to him breaking his train of thought. "What do you want Meiling?" Syaoron responded not looking up. "I'm hurt, cousin." she said playfully. Syaoron turned around to look at his cousin seriously in the eyes. "Fine, fine, Kinomoto-san wants to talk to you in his office pronto!" Meiling informed him. "Whatever." he muttered as he walked out of the gym leaving his cousin behind. 

"Kinomoto?" Syaoron said hesitantly as he stood at the door. "Come in Li." Touya Kinomoto called from behind his desk. "I wanted to talk to you about tonight. I am disappointed that we lost Esmeralda again, and that we lost the gem to Hernandez. My friend Yukito made that, it will be sorely missed, especially since it had been made in honor of my little sister, Sakura." Touya told him calmly. "Now Li, you're my best agent, I really want to know why you couldn't catch her tonight." "Kinomoto, its my team....They are wonderful people, and hard workers, but I just can't work with them. Please allow me to pick my own team, so I can catch Hernandez." Syaoron requested formally. "Done. Give me the names of those you want. I'll pull them this evening." Touya said. "Li Meiling, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Daidouji Tomoyo, and Angelline Viola." Syaoron said calmly. They were all old friends of his so he knew that he would be able to work well with them. "I do believe they are all still here so you can go ahead and talk to them right now if you want. I'll do the paperwork so its official by tomorrow." Touya said waving him out of his office. "Thank you sir." Syaoron said bowing before heading to find his friends. Most of them had known Sakura as well so it would be helpful to have them around. He walked back to his office to do a little paper work for a while but was confronted in the hall by two dark haired females. "Good evening ladies." he said trying to ignore the closing of his throat. "Li-kun, Eriol-kun told me what happened tonight." Daidouji Tomoyo said her amethyst eyes looking at him worriedly. "What happened?" his cousin Li Meiling said her ruby eyes glancing over him to check for wounds. "Nothing happened. We lost Esmeralda again, and I passed out for some reason. Must not be getting enough sleep." Syaoron lied. "You big fat liar!" Meiling cried looking at him. "That isn't all of it. Eriol told us about sensing a pink aura, the aura that was Sakura's." Tomoyo said desperately. "Please, Li-kun, do you think she may still be alive?" of all of Sakura's friends Tomoyo had been the most effected, excluding Syaoron of course. The two girls were cousins, as well as best friends so she had had the right to be so sad. "We did sense a pink aura, now if it is Sakura's I do not know." Syaoron said walking around them, thus ending the conversation. 

****

DAIDUOJI, HIIRAGIZAWA, ANGELLINE, LI MEILING, REPORT TO KINOMOTO'S OFFICE NOW!!!!!

The speaker blared throughout the whole building so no one could miss it. "Well so much for getting more answers. We can bug Eriol-kun later I suppose." Tomoyo said sighing. Eriol was one of her oldest friends, but no one except Meiling, and the late Sakura, knew how much she loved him. 

"Yes Kinomoto-san?" the four people said coming in together. "I wanted to inform you of changing to a new unit." Touya said looking at them. He rarely got a chance to see the old friends of his little sister. Tomoyo was his cousin, and he saw her less than he did any of his other agents. Maybe it was because he felt as though he had let down his little cousin when he failed to save his sister. She had most certainly grown up in the past few years. When she had applied for a job here, he had been very hesitant. She was so delicate and fragile. But she had proved herself to everyone when she became one of the best agents. His eyes then moved to Li Meiling, the cousin of Syaoron, his best agent on the job. Her bright ruby eyes gleamed as always but there was a hidden look of sadness and confusion, which he didn't understand at all. His eyes then moved to study Hiiragizawa Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow Reed. His magic was very strong and he had proved himself to be a worthy agent and a good friend. He had always tried to protect Sakura when she had been little and he always acted like an older brother to her. He was also the best friend of Syaoron, trusted and respected. Then his eyes finally came to rest on Angelline Viola. She was the only one of those present who hadn't known Sakura first hand. She had moved to Japan a little after Sakura's abduction. She was originally from the US. A beautiful girl with dark brown eyes, and silky black hair which streamed down her back.

A worthy team to track down the notorious Esmeralda, who was there only lead at finding Alejandro Hernandez. He waved his hand to dismiss them and all left with the exception of his cousin, and Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo. "Kinomoto-san...." Tomoyo said softly looking at him hesitantly. "What can I do for you Daidouji?" Touya said softly looking at her. "Kinomoto-san, you know you can just call me Tomoyo, after all you are my superior." The look in her eyes also told him it was because she wanted to speak to him as his cousin, not as one of his agents. "What is it Tomoyo-chan?" he asked softly motioning to the couch near his desk. "Kinomoto...its Sakura. I keep thinking about her, and this Esmeralda case, Li-kun keeps telling Eriol that Esmeralda looks like Sakura-chan. I can't attack someone who looks like Sakura! She is my cousin, and my best friend. It would be like attacking one of my own teammates." Tomoyo cried bursting into tears. "Its okay Tomoyo-chan. If there is any way to keep Esmeralda alive so we can find Hernandez, then it will be done. But you have to remember, though Syaoron may have his ideas of Esmeralda being my sister, he may be wrong. She could just be a common thief raised under Hernandez." Touya said patting her shoulder comfortingly. Tomoyo sniffed slightly before standing up. "Thank you for your reassurances Kinomoto-san." Tomoyo said bowing. As she was leaving she heard Touya stand up behind her. "Its Touya, Tomoyo. Don't forget I am still your cousin." he said before closing his door behind her.

Syaoron sat in front of his desk doing paper work until he could barely lift up his head. _Ugh...I shouldn't work this late. I need my sleep, especially if I want to catch Esmeralda. _he thought as he stood up and turned off all of his electronics. Wandering out of the building he went to his car and slowly unlocked the door. He gratefully slid inside of the black viper and settled into the soft brown leather. He carefully drove out of the parking lot and down the street towards his small but comfy home near his office. He was driving down the street when he saw a small club with music coming out of the doors. As if compelled he stopped his car and got out. 

Walking into the club he walked over to the bar and ordered a coke (you shouldn't drink and drive! ^_^). Settling down on the bar stool he glanced at his surroundings carefully. Tons of beautiful girls were walking around with drinks in there hands eying eyes hungrily. For some reason he glanced into the corner of the room and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had silky honey colored hair, and the biggest emerald eyes in the world. Her face was delicate and her body was slim but very fit. Unlike most of the other girls in the bar she wore almost no makeup, only a touch of lip gloss, and her cloths showed some modesty, not having everything out in the open for everyone to see. She wore a green halter top that matched her eyes perfectly and hugged her curves, and a pair of soft leather pants that hung off of her hips. "Sakura-chan..." Syaoron whispered from his perch. The mysterious girl finished up her drink and headed towards the bar where he sat. Her eyes glanced over him before she went up and spoke to the bar tender. The man smiled at her and she sat down, as he walked away. Syaoron, curious as ever, got up from his seat and walked over to her. "I couldn't help but notice you in the corner." he murmured to her softly, as he sat down next to her. "I saw you as well." her angelic voice floated to his ears and sounded like a thousand angels singing in the heavens. "I'm Avalon Saku." the mysterious girl said offering a hand. "I'm Li Xiao Lang." Syaoron said shaking her small hand. "Little wolf?" she said out loud. "I beg your pardon?" "Never mind." Saku murmured. 

The two sat and chatted for a long time, her with her business in Japan, and Syaoron with his life with the Li clan. Saku suddenly looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh dear! Its way past midnight. I should be going." she said standing up. "It was a pleasure to have met you Li-kun." she said bowing to him. "I should be going as well, why don't I walk you to your car?" Syaoron said standing as well. Saku nodded and the two walked out together. 

At her car, Syaoron gazed into those big emerald orbs and smiled down at her. "Goodnight, Saku-chan." he whispered, before laying a soft kiss on her lips. He had no clue why he kissed her but the soft feeling her lips was driving him crazy. Saku looked bewildered for a moment but pulled him down into a deeper kiss. "Syaoron-kun..." she whispered softly. "Sakura-chan..." 

By the time the two realized what they were doing Syaoron was gone down the street back to his own car. _Why did I kiss her! I don't love anyone but Sakura-chan...but a kiss doesn't always indicate love...._ he thought as he drove off back to his house. 

"That kiss...it felt so good." Saku said savoring the feeling that was left on her lips. "We will meet again one day Little Wolf, or so I hope...." she whispered before getting into her car and driving away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~two months pass*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~

"Esmeralda, your padre wishes to see you." Kenji said coming into her pink room. "Gracias, Kenji, I will join you in a moment." Esmeralda said not even looking at him. "Esmeralda, he seemed a little impatient." Kenji said hesitantly. "Do you dare question me!" she shouted looking at him. "No I'm sorry, I shall await you outside." Kenji said backing away quickly. He may love her but still she frightened him at times. "Ken-kun, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." Esmeralda said softly. "Its okay Da(sorry I couldn't think of a better nickname)" Kenji said cheerfully. Esmeralda smiled at him before dismissing him with a wave of her hand. She slowly reached up to clutch the pendent around her neck. It was a small wand that never left her neck. People had actually tried to remove it, but it was almost magically stuck there. She stood up and glanced in the mirror. Her green eyes were brighter than ever, but she felt a little sad. She had wished that she could see that man again that she had met in the bar that one evening two months ago. "Xiao Lang...." she whispered. Shaking her head sharply she reprimanded herself and walked out of the door to meet her father. 

"Padre? You wished to see me?" Esmeralda said bowing before her father, Alejandro Hernandez. "Ah, my precious emerald, you have arrived. I have a new mission for you, my sweet." he said motioning for her to rise. "You are to take Selest and go find the one named Li Syaoron, and destroy him, and his team. You will befriend him my daughter, and you will make him love you. Get close to him before you strike. Make it known to him that he will die because he dared to meddle in my affairs yet again!" Hernandez shouted angrily. "As you will it padre." Esmeralda said softly. "You will become another person. You will be Avalon, Saku( ring a bell to anyone??? ^_+) Selest will remain himself for I have never sent him out before so he has no record. Tread carefully my daughter. And Vaya con dios(go with god for those of you who don't know) mi hija(my daughter). "Gracias, mi padre(thank you my father)." Esmeralda said softly before leaving the room to prepare for her departure. "So he sends his Segunda(second) off yet again? What shall we do without you here to guide us?" Kenji said coming out of the shadows. "I'm sure you can make it alright, Ken-kun." she said smiling at him. "I'll miss you mi flor de cereza(cherry blossom). "I'll miss you too Ken-kun." she said hugging him. "Cereza(cherry)? When you come back...I mean, will you promise yourself to me, when you come home?" Kenji said in a rush. "What?" Esmeralda said looking at him very confused. "When you come home, will you promise to be mine?" Kenji said a little slower. Esmeralda smiled and nodded to him. "As soon as I come home, I, Esmeralda Hernandez, promise myself to you." she whispered before he kissed her softly on the cheek(EWWWWWWWWW COME ON MAN THIS HAS TO BE S&S ALL THE WAY! oh wait a second....I'm the author. oops... ^_^'' um...anyway back to the story.) "I'll miss you Ken-kun..." Esmeralda said softly before walking away. In the back of his heart, he felt as though his Esmeralda would never come back home to keep her promise to him. 

"So you have finally admitted your feelings to her?" a voice said behind him. "Yes sir, I have. She has sworn herself to me, and I feel as though she will keep her promise." Kenji replied. "She may, as Esmeralda Hernandez, as she pledged. But do you seriously think my spells to keep her memory at bay, will hold on for long? When she goes back, and is reunited with her old friends, her memories will return." Hernandez said stepping into t he light. "If they will return, then why do you send her away? Don't you want her to stay and follow your command?" Kenji said, grief washing through him. "I will feel grief over losing my daughter, but she will at least fulfill one last deed before I lose her. And this deed will be the best ever. Killing the one who is trying to find me. She will kill him before she will fully regain her memories. This much I believe, she will die for killing him as well. So all of the knowledge she has about us will die with her. It is an ingenious plan if you ask me." Hernandez said laughing to himself as he walked away. "But my emerald will be gone...." Kenji said softly as he walked back into his room. 

"Mike come on we're gonna be late!" Esmeralda shouted to her friend as they ran down the street. They were going to miss their flight back to Tomeoda Japan. "Chill out Es. we'll make it." Mike called as they raced down the street and barely stopping in time to run inside the large airport. They had just enough time to rush through customs before their plane was called. "Lets go Mike!" she called dashing onto the plane. He shook his head and followed her into the first class of the plane. (hey come on, her father is really rich because of all of his work on the black market, of course they'll be in first class.) 

Esmeralda and Mike sat down in their assigned seats just as the plane took off, and Mike sighed in relief. Esmeralda rested her head on the back of her seat and began going over the information that she needed to have memorized by the time she was in Japan. She was to work in the JSA, the very people who were trying to kill her, and befriend Li Syaoron. For some reason, that name had such a ring to it, and seemed so familiar to Esmeralda. She was to make him fall in love with her, and then eventually kill him once she had gotten all of the information out of him. As a Li he was to know where the ancient Clow Cards were. Her father, Alejandro, wanted the cards because they were supposed to have magic and power in them. Personally, Esmeralda didn't believe in magic but she would retrieve them for her father. Her new name was Avalon Saku. It was the name she used most of the time when traveling around doing different long term assignments. No one had ever caught her, so using that name was safe for her. Saku...what a strange name. "Mike...do you think we can do this?" Esmeralda said softly. "I believe we can, but we can't let our emotions get in the way. Especially you, Esmeralda, you have to make someone fall in love with you, but you can't fall in love yourself. I am your friend, your brother, your protector, and I will back you every step of the way, but be careful Es.(Okay Mike isn't really her brother, but they are so close that she calls him her brother, and they act like siblings.) "Get some rest Es. we will need it." Mike said settling down in his seat. Esmeralda watched as he eventually fell asleep, his breathing slightly irregular. 

__

Syaoron Li, why does that name sound familiar? Little Wolf...that's what Syaoron means. Xiao Lang means Little Wolf in Chinese though. Could they be one in the same. Their last names are the same, and the names mean the same thing. I'm so confused. The way Xiao Lang looked at me, made me feel so warm and fuzzy. But what about Ken-kun? Arg!!! I'm so confused. Esmeralda adjusted herself in her seat so she could get a little sleep before they landed. Unconsciously she reached up to touch her hair. In this mission she had been forced to cut her waist length hair so it just covered her ears. It was layered in a nice way but it still was shorter than she could ever remember it being. This morning she had pulled it up in cute little pigtails and it had stirred some memories deep within herself. Groaning from sitting still so long she sunk down into the seat and fell asleep, dreaming of a amber eyed boy and an amethyst eyed girl, her two best friends. 

"Li-kun! Kinomoto-san wants to talk to you in his office now." Angelline Viola said poking her head in his office. "Thank you Angelline." he said standing up. Viola was a pretty girl and a good companion, and teammate to him on his quest to find Esmeralda. Her magic was just as strong as his, maybe even stronger. He heaved himself to his feet and walked out of his office. "I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night working on paper work." he mumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway. He knocked on the door of his boss and entered when given the command. He walked in and immediately felt the familiar light blue aura that his boss didn't even try and hide today. "We have two new people coming to the JSA and I would like them to be on your team." Touya said getting right to the point. "They come from Columbia so I think it could be of help to you. The girl, Avalon Saku is a material arts expert and the guy Selest Michael is deadly with any weapon." "If you think they can help my team, then I shall welcome them." Syaoron said emotionlessly. "Syaoron...I want you to decide whether they will work on your team or not. This is your team, not mine. Please at least consider it." Touya said softly. Syaoron nodded and gave a hint of a smile before walking out of the door. "Yo! Syaoron, my man, wait up." Eriol shouted jogging down the hall to catch up with Syaoron. "Hiiragizawa no running, or yelling in the hall!" Touya said poking his head out of the door. Syaoron almost fell over laughing as Eriol turned and bowed giving an innocent face to Touya. "Yes Kinomoto-san, I was just trying to catch Syaoron before he disappeared again." Eriol said innocently. Touya shook his head, knowing better than to argue with Eriol and dismissed him. 

"Nice job Hiiragizawa! You could have gotten the both of us in trouble." Syaoron said punching Eriol in the stomach. "Lets settle this in the gym!" he said gleefully. Syaoron nodded and the two took off for the gym to settle their play dispute. 

"Umph....not bad Li!" Eriol shouted recovering from a kick to the stomach. He quickly retaliated with a punch in the jaw. The two had been going at it for the past 45 minutes, and neither would budge. "Enough you two! You are never going to finish this fight." A voice rang out breaking both their concentration. Tomoyo strode over to them with Viola and Meiling in tow. "Besides, the two new people will be here soon. You need to look your best as the leader of the team, oh dear cousin." Meiling said throwing a towel at him. Tomoyo handed Eriol a towel while Viola smirked at them. "They're here." Viola said suddenly. All knew of her amazing magical powers so none doubted her judgment on when people left and entered the building. 

Esmeralda, now Saku, walked into the building with Mike right behind her. Her bags had been left in the car until they were given some idea where they were going. "Avalon! Selest!" a voice rang out. Saku spun around to see who called her name and came face to face with Touya Kinomoto. "Tori..." Saku murmured softly before passing out, falling into a pit of endless memories of her childhood, filled with this dark haired man who used to call her monster, and who hated being called Tori. 

"Saku! Come on now, wake up..." Mike said shaking his friend. "I'm sorry sir, I guess she is suffering from jetlag. Touya was very shaken from this new girl's appearance. She looked exactly like Sakura, his baby sister. Her hair was even cut the same way, pulled back in those cute pigtails that she loved. The eyes, her eyes were a bright shade of green, like emeralds! "Sakura..." he murmured under his breath. "Touya! What happened?" Tomoyo called to her cousin as she rushed over. "Everyone, this is Selest Mike, and that is Avalon Saku." Touya said introducing them. "You can take the girl in and put her on my couch, while the rest of us talk." Syaoron said shortly to Mike. He nodded and picked up Saku, following Syaoron down the hall to his office. The others all crowded in and closed the door behind the last person. They had all managed to introduce themselves to each other on the way down so everyone turned to Syaoron when they all got settled. "Now, Selest-" 

"You can call me Mike, never did like how the Asian always called me by my last name." 

"Okay Mike...you and your partner, Avalon-" 

"Saku" a feminine voice said as Saku sat up. "Call me Saku." she said again. "Alright, Saku." he said a little uncomfortably. He wanted to add the RA ending so it would be Saku_ra_ not just Saku. "Since the two of you are new here, I have provided places for you to live. Since we are a team, we tend to live together, so we become closer. "Tomoyo-chan, has always been kind and we have all stayed at her home near the office when we were younger. But we had all had different homes for awhile. For the time being, until we can catch Esmeralda, we are all going to stay together once again. There is a nice mansion not far from here that will work quite well. If you have your things with you, we can move you two in today. The furniture is already there, and you can unpack as soon as we get there." Syaoron said getting up. 

__

Our plan is working out perfectly, I can get closer to Syaoron Li now that I will be living with him. Soon, father, soon we will have the clow book, and Syaoron Li will be dead! Saku thought as she followed the others out into the parking lot. _If I should be glad that Syaoron will be gone, then why do I feel such pain in my heart when I think of him being dead, especially by my hands? I can't love him...I can't, I have Ken-kun, but Syaoron...._

Authors Notes: Yay I finally finished it! Its my longest chapter too. Please R&R and tell your friends about it! I really want to get more reviews for this story. Hahahaha, Sakura is already getting her memories back. Poor Ken-kun. Will Esmeralda still kill Syaoron before she becomes Sakura once again? Or will Esmeralda even become Sakura once again. Or will she forever be Esmeralda Hernandez the wanted thief! Next chapter should soon be up! Thank you to all that have reviewed my story so far!!!! Till the next chapter....I am your author, FlordeCereza302 


	4. New Home

Authors Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my story so far. Cherry, I'm flattered that you like my work! Keep reviewing please!!! Oh please read Dragon Wings, by Angel of death302, it was actually written by a friend of mine and posted on that name. Its a good story, and I like. Its got dragons, friendship, love, war, all that good stuff that everyone likes. Well anyway back to the story. If you can remember from last time, Esmeralda, now Saku, and Mike are now with the JSA, don't ask how they managed to get jobs there cause I don't know ^_^, and Saku's mission is to seduce, and then kill Syaoron Li. Now we can't let our main character die now can we? Well I might....It depends on my mood when I write it. Uh....R&R as always. CCS doesn't belong to me, so don't sue me I'm just a little teenager with no money. But Viola Angelline, Mike Selest, and Kenji Hirii, and Alejandro Hernandez, all belong to me!

__

thoughts 

(my notes)

~~~~flashback~~~~

~*~*~*~*~time change~*~*~*~

Chapter 3- New Home

"Here we are," Tomoyo announced as they all stepped out of their respected cars in front of a huge mansion. "This used to belong to the Li Clan but when their only heir left Japan, they abandoned it. The JSA just bought it to use for our purposes," Meiling explained to Saku and Mike as they picked up their bags. "Its so big," Mike said in awe as they walked up to the front porch. "It seems so familiar," Saku whispered to no one as they walked through the main doors. "Come with me Saku-chan! I'll take you up to your room now," Tomoyo said cheerfully dragging the honey haired girl away. Mike snickered at her and received a deadly look in return as she was dragged up the stairs. "Come on Mike, Syao-kun and I will take you to your room. It won't be far from Saku-chan's room if you suddenly _need_ her." Eriol said winking at him. Syaoron looked up at Eriol furiously while Mike just looked him in the eye. "Saku-chan is like my sister, I could never think of doing anything other than beating the crap out of her every now and then," Mike said seriously. Eriol looked at him for a second before slapping him on the back. "You'll be great member on this team," he said cheerfully before grabbing one of his bags. "Lets go." 

"Wow, what a beautiful house," Saku said looking around in wonder. Without even thinking she turned the correct corner and was in the sleeping wing of the mansion. "How did you do that?" Meiling said coming up next to her. "It took me three weeks until I could find my way around correctly," she said. "I...I don't know. It just felt right to turn here. As though I've been here before and I know where people sleep," she said rather confused. Tomoyo smiled at her before opening one of the doors. "This room is for you. I'm right next door to you, and Meiling is across the hall. Viola-" she said breaking off to look at the black haired girl who just came in silently, "is on the other side of you," Viola said finishing Tomoyo's sentence. "Gomen, if I startled you Tomoyo-chan," Viola said bowing to her. "Its okay Vi," "Why don't we leave you alone to unpack for a bit. We'll be down in the gym with the guys when you are ready. You just go back to the main level and take a left at the front door. You keep going to another set of stairs and you go down. Go down two floors and you are at the gym. It shouldn't be too hard to find especially with your sense of direction," Meiling said cheerfully before leaving. Viola and Tomoyo smiled at her before following their friend out. "Bye bye!" Saku called to them as they closed her door. She sighed softly as she leaned back on her bed. 

"Here you are Mike, this is your room," Eriol said smiling at him as they walked into a nice white room, with a red theme to it. The curtains were a nice masculine red and so were the pillows and the bed. The furniture was a beautiful cherry oak, with a deep plush red carpeting. The walls were a creamy white to contrast, but had a red boarder near the ceiling. "Its perfect!" Mike exclaimed as he took in his surroundings. "I've never been in a room this nice before," he said remembering the run down room he had lived in for 8 years of his life with Hernandez. He was very tempted to tell these two boys why they were here and help them track down his evil boss. But thoughts of Esmeralda held him back. She was his daughter, and she would be killed, if she didn't escape and report his betrayal to her father. No, he had to complete this mission even though it meant killing these people who were so kind to him. "We'll leave you to get unpacked," Eriol said breaking his thoughts. "Come down to the gym when you are done. Its not hard to get to from here. You just go back to the main level and take a left at the front door. You keep going to another set of stairs and you go down. Go down two floors and you are at the gym. The girls will be down there too so hurry up so we can do some training. Kinomoto-san told us you were good with the weapons, but we need to test you for ourselves." Syaoron said emotionlessly from his spot near the door. "Gracias, Li-kun." Mike said. Syaoron shrugged his shoulders before leaving with Eriol trailing behind giving him a smile. (Jeez...Eriol is smiling alot in this fic. Oh well! Back to the story) 

Saku looked up from her comfortable position on the bed to survey her room. The walls were a beautiful shade of pink, while the curtains were a simple white lace. The bed had a soft fluffy pink comforter and matching pillows to go with them. All of the furniture in the room was a rich mahogany wood, which matched the wood which made up her floor. Over the floor, a rich, and expensive oriental rug was laid out. Saku got up slowly and slowly unpacked her things while her thoughts trailed to the amber eyed Syaoron Li, and the beautiful Tomoyo Daidouji, who were the two children from her dreams, her two best friends. 

"God why can't I stop thinking about her! I just met her, but her eyes are so deep and beautiful. Her presence is so intoxicating and she is like one of those drugs Hernandez always sells. So addictive..." Mike trailed off thinking of the brown eyes beauty named Viola Angelline, who was as sweet and innocent as an angel. Her smile, as sweet as sugar, and her spirit, as quiet as the summer rain. Her fluency in his first language was astonishing and made her seem even more intelligent that before. He sighed softly as he laid his last piece of clothing into the drawer. He knew he should contact Hernandez, even by using magic, but he really didn't want to. His daughter would contact him faithfully, even if he didn't. 

Both Saku and Mike left their rooms at the same time and ran into each other at the end of the hall.(I mean literally ran into each other) "Sorry Es," Mike said helping his friend off the floor. "Mike! You know you can't call me that!!! What if they figured it out?" she said franticly looking at her friend. "I'm so sorry Saku, it just sorta slipped out," Mike said sheepishly. "Come on, lets go on down to the gym and meet up with everyone," Mike said changing the subject. Saku nodded and the two walked down the stairs trying to follow the directions as close as possible.

The two eventually made it down to the big gym where the others were practicing. Tomoyo looked over to the door with a smile when she saw the honey haired girl, and the black haired boy. "Saku-chan! You're just in time. We were about to pick partners to spar with," she called cheerfully. "Great..." Saku said walking. "Since Ms. Avalon is supposed to be a martial(sorry guys that I spelled it wrong in my last chapter!) arts expert, why don't you work with me?" Syaoron said walking over to her. Mike gave him a warning look, as if to say, hurt her and I will beat the crap out of you. "That will be fine Li-kun. Just give me a moment to warm up. I haven't practiced in a few days so I'm a tiny bit rusty," Saku said walking away to warm up on the mats. "Mike, why don't you work with Viola, she often times works with other weapons that most of us have never heard of," Eriol said nodding to the girl who had stayed by herself as she worked with a glaive. Her movements were sleek and graceful. Meiling then bounded into the room with another man in tow. "Guys he's finally here," she said exaggerating the word finally. "Good to see you Jay," Syaoron said nodding to the tall man standing next to Meiling. He had sandy blond hair and sea green eyes. "Hi, you must be the new people. I'm Jay Hartman, Meiling's boyfriend. Mei called me asking to come and help out the team," Jay explained to the two who were looking at him curiously. "Hi, I'm Saku!" Saku said cheerfully walking over from her stretching. "I'm Mike," he said quietly, standing next to Viola. "I'm going to work with Jay if y'all don't mind," Meiling announced before walking away with Jay. Tomoyo and Eriol walked off to another mat while Saku turned to face Syaoron. "Its been a while since I practiced, so you'll have to go a little easy on me to start off with," Saku said cheerfully. Syaoron looked at her for moment, getting lost in her bright emerald eyes before nodding. 

The two settled down into defensive fighting positions for moment as they studied each other. _She looks like she could pull something out of the ordinary. Even though she's small, Touya said that she was a martial arts expert. _Syaoron thought studying her closely. _I need to watch him, if my father wants him dead, and he's the leader of this team, then he must be good. But he doesn't know how good _I_ am. _Saku thought a smiling blooming on her face. Saku threw a slow punch just to see how he would react to it, and was shocked out his response. He ducked to the side with lightning fast grace, and caught her hand twisting it painfully behind her. He brought her right up close to him so he had the upper hand. "Not bad, Li-kun." Saku whispered looking up into his amber eyes. An overwhelming urge overtook her and she lifted her head up and pecked him on the lips. Realizing what she did however the two backed off from each other, both a bright red. "I'm so sorry Li-kun!" Saku cried looking at him carefully. Everyone had stopped fighting just in time to see the kiss between the two. "Avalon, I will speak to you outside, now!" Syaoron said deadly calm. It sent shivers down Saku's spine. "Hai...Li-kun." Syaoron walked out of the gym with Saku following close behind him. 

"Oh My God! No one has stayed on their feet for a second if they even look at Li wrong!" Tomoyo exclaimed looking at him with wide eyes. "There is something special about her. Besides the fact that she looks like Sakura-chan." Meiling said softly. "Who exactly is Sakura?" Mike said coming up, followed by Viola. "Sakura-chan was a dear friend of ours. She and Syaoron were in love but couldn't tell each other because of their stubbornness. She had a chronic problem of being late and a beautiful spirit and she loved to say hoe," Eriol said thinking of Sakura. Everyone smiled at the fond memories of there friend but it was soon replaced with a frown of sadness. "We lost her when we were only 10. She had been in Columbia with her family, but they were ambushed by Hernandez, most likely, and her father was killed with her brother barely alive. They took her, and probably killed her..." Tomoyo continued, tears beginning to well up in her bright eyes. 

Mike listened to there thoughts of Sakura quietly, each one sounding more and more like the Esmeralda he had met when she was ten. The world lurched around him and he was greeted with a comforting darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

"Michael! Bring me the medicine kit now!!" A loud angry voice shouted at the 10 year old boy. "Si, Senor Hernandez!" he shouted running off. Two men came in and gently laid a young girl on the table. "This is the key to finding the Clow Cards?" a Kenji Hirii sound doubtfully at the girl he had just helped to kidnap. "She will be the card mistress one day. She will lead us to them, and then control them for us." Hernandez snapped at him. Kenji was silent as Mike came rushing back in with the kit and helped Hernandez heal the girl. He hated to say it but Mike was a talented child with great magical powers that would one day blossom out and be far greater than his own. The boys dark red aura shined brightly as he scrambled back and forth helping as best as he could. His thoughts moved instead to the girl laying on the table. He was already 20, but a hidden passion had been awaken the instant he'd seen the girl. Not sure why, he now lusted after her constantly. "Sakura..." Hernandez said looking at the girl on the table. "Our chance for Clow Cards rest in this girls hands...May heaven help us." 

~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~

"Sakura..." Mike said weakly, his eyelids fluttering around like a butterfly's wings. His eyes finally focused and he saw the looks on everyone's faces. All looked very concerned for him. Saku was crouched down next to him with a very worried expression on her face. "Mike are you okay?" she muttered softly trying to check his aura without revealing her own. Finally giving up she let loose her bright pink aura for a moment to check Mike's, which was free all of the time. It was okay, a little weak but still strong. She transferred a tiny bit of her power to him and he instantly felt better. Yet her use of magic did not go unnoticed to anyone in the room. "Saku Avalon, I believe you have alot of explaining to do..." Eriol said looking at her in the eyes. "You have magic and very powerful magic. You aren't leaving here until this is dealt with." Syaoron said coldly. The bright pink aura had filled his senses, and warmed his heart. He hated the thought of it belonging to this girl, who had already been making him feel strange things. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~5 minutes before Mike passed out~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Saku, your kiss..." Syaoron started as they stood outside of the gym. "I'm sorry Li-kun. I have no idea where it came from." she said blushing. The two were standing very close together and her head was bent back in a way that made her lips look so soft and kissable. He bent his head down as Saku rose on her tip toes to meet halfway in a kiss. It started out soft and gently but slowly grew more passionate. "Syao-kun...." Saku murmured deep in her throat. "Sakura-chan..." he responded. A loud cry broke the two apart. "what was that?" Syaoron wondered out loud as he tried to catch his breath. (veeeeeeeeeeery deep kiss ^_^ ) 

"_MIKE!!!!!!!!" _a loud cry sounded again, this time they could hear it clearly as Viola. "Mike!" Saku cried worriedly as she hurried back into the gym. She rushed in to see Mike unconscious on the floor with Viola cradling his head in her lap. "What happened!" Saku demanded furiously. "Calm down, he just passed out a few seconds ago," Eriol said calmly. "He should be fine in a few seconds." Tomoyo added. Saku nodded her head, hoping that what they said was true. 

~*~*~*~*~*present time again~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Saku questioned as she was held in Syaoron's office with the others all crowding around her. "We will find out how much trouble you are in as soon as Touya arrives," Syaoron said sternly. "As for now please remain quiet." Saku lowered her head and her shoulders slumped as if in defeat. "Hai, Li-kun," was all she said. "Syaoron, we need to talk to you now, outside." Eriol said motioning to Syaoron. He nodded and followed the others out of the office. "Don't even think about trying to listen. I've placed aural shields all around this office(a little something I picked up from The Dark Jewel Trilogies by Anne Bishop, doesn't belong to me so don't sue!). "Hai, hai," she said unenthusiastically. 

"Well? What did you want to talk to me about?" Syaoron said deadly calm. "And why is he here? He should be in there with _her_," he stressed the word her as he stared into Mike's dark brown eyes. Viola was standing close behind him with an hand on his arm.(I'll give y'all a chapter devoted to them if you want me to! Let me know in your reviews please!). "He's here because he has to tell us something," Viola snapped at him. Her powerful white aura surrounded her and grew stronger. Syaoron could see bits of red, blue, green, and many other colors flashing in her aura. It was interesting, and never before seen. "Calm down Viola," Mike said soothingly to her. It was clear the two had made a connection because Viola immediately calmed down and her aura returned to normal. Syaoron frowned at Mike but motioned for him to tell whatever it was he had to say. "Sir, whatever happens you must promise me that you won't hurt her. Please don't, she's innocent and knows not of what she does, or rather plans to do." Mike pleaded. "Whatever..." was all he got from Syaoron. Mike took a deep breath ready to explain everything when Touya came in. "Where is Avalon?" he said calmly. "In there sir," Viola said motioning to the door. Touya nodded and walked in leaving the rest outside. "So much for a welcoming new home..." Mike said softly before heading away from the office, with Viola. 

Authors Notes: Well that's about it for this chapter. yay is was actually halfway long! LOL well R&R please! I need those reviews! Check out all of my other stories on Angel of death302 and have a nice day! Please tell all of your friends about all of stories!!!!! Bye bye for now! 

Flordecereza302 


	5. Who Am I?

Authors notes: hey everyone! Sorry its been so long since I last updated, blah, dumb school, its always getting in the way of me writing. Oh well, if you all remember from last time, Esmeralda, aka Saku, was caught using magic trying to help her friend, Mike. Touya has arrived on the scene now, and he will be the one to decide whether Saku and Mike will remain on the team. Uh...as always this stuff doesn't belong to me, the characters of Mike, Viola, Hernandez, and Kenji are mine, so no stealing. 

__

thoughts 

(my notes)

~~~~flashback~~~~

~*~*~*~*~time change~*~*~*~

Chapter 4- Who am I?

Everyone found some reason to avoid being around the office as Touya Kinomoto confronted Saku Avalon. Mike and Viola fled to the weapons room in order to look at the weapons that could be used for the upcoming missions, Meiling and Jay headed up to the bedrooms so he could unpack, Eriol and Tomoyo went to see about getting some food for everyone, while Syaoron went up to his private library. 

"Ms. Avalon, you aren't in trouble, I just want a little information from you," Touya crooned softly to Saku. His tone of voice made her blood run cold, it was soft, but laced with venom. "H-h-hai Kinomoto-san?" Saku managed to say. "The only known pink aura in this world at the moment-" _besides Sakura's_ Touya thought for a moment,"-belongs to Esmeralda Hernandez, who is well known as an enemy to the JSA. You should know that she is the person we are trying to track down." "Kinomoto-san....my aura, its always been my aura, and-" her voice broke and she stopped talking for a moment. "Tell me Avalon," Touya said softly. "How well do you know Hernandez? What do you know of Esmeralda?" "Sir...my father..." her voice trailed off as she looked into Touya's face. It held a look that she had seen before. 

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~

"Sakura! You're going to be late again!!!" A younger version of Touya shouted up the stairs. "HOE!!!! I'm late!" the voice of Sakura shouted as she ran around trying to get ready. Touya was setting a cup of coffee on the table and a bowl of cereal down for Sakura, when she came barreling down the stairs running smack dab into Touya. The hot coffee was on this shirt and the cereal on the floor. "SAKURA!" he shouted angrily. His clean white shirt now had an obvious coffee stain on it and he was already running late. The look he tossed her was an absolute look of anger and annoyance for his sister. "Gomen Touya!" Sakura cried trying to clean up the mess. "Never mind it Sakura, you are going to be late." he said shortly before stalking up the stairs. "He's really mad at me now..." Sakura whispered before heading to school alone. 

~~~end flashback~~~~~

"Ugh..." Saku whimpered in her sleep.

~~~~flashback~~~~~~~

"Esmeralda, make me proud!" Hernandez called to his daughter as she took her tests. If she passed she would be the only female in his organization, and the youngest of everyone. Her slim form moved through the obstacles easily and she passed the tests one after another. "You are my daughter, and I have never been more proud of you!" Hernandez shouted hugging his daughter after she passed the final test with ease. 

__

You are my daughter....The words echoed through ever part of her body.

~~~~end flashback~~~~

__

You are my daughter....The words kept repeating through her head. Her mind flashed back to a younger version of herself with Touya Kinomoto when he got mad at her. 

__

Who am I? she wondered as she opened up her eyes. "Where am I?" she managed to croak. "Rest easy for moment, you passed out." Touya said handing her a cup of water. "Touya, do you know who I am?" she said suddenly. She had no clue where they came from. It was as if someone was living inside of her, and was now desperately trying to come back out. "You are Saku Avalon," he said indifferently. "Do you recognize this?" Saku said suddenly pulling a small necklace out from under her shirt. A little gasp could not be held back from the older man as he looked at it. "Where did you get that!?" Touya cried angrily. "It has always been mine, I do not know where it came from. I've had it ever since I was, I guess maybe 10." Saku said, her voice in a far away place. "I have no memories of my younger child hood," she confided in him. "It was as though I came to earth when I was ten. My father won't tell me anything from before that time either." Saku said softly. "Your father, who is he?" Touya prompted. Saku smiled sadly at him. "If I tell you the information you need, will you leave Mike out of this? He does not deserve to be hated for anything. He is as innocent as a new born babe, he knows not of what he does." Saku said firmly. "If I was to promise you this, what could you tell me?" Touya said carefully. "Everything you need to know about Esmeralda and Hernandez." she said bluntly. "Very well, the other one will not be brought into this. We will make sure nothing happens to him." Touya said hesitantly. "Thank you," was all Saku said. 

"What can Touya be talking to Saku-chan about?" Tomoyo said worriedly to Eriol as they walked through the large house looking at the paintings. "He is most likely questioning her about her magic. We need as many people with strong magic as possible if we are to defeat Hernandez. He is one with strong powers, that much is for sure, as well as Esmeralda." Eriol said calmly. "I suppose..." Tomoyo said softly glad for the comfort of Eriol's arm around her shoulders. "Come Tomoyo-chan, you can't worry over such things." Eriol continued looking at her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders more tightly and pulled her closer to him with his other arm. A soft kiss was exchanged between the two. "Don't fret over Saku, she is strong, you should be thinking more to when you want a wedding." Eriol said softly slipping a ring onto her finger. "You know I've loved you Tomoyo-chan, ever since we met when we were young. I just could never find the right time or the right way to tell you. I figured this was the best way to show you my love." Tomoyo looked down at the ring now adorning her slender finger. It was a 14kt band with a diamond placed in the center with two heart shaped amethysts on either side of it. "Tomoyo Daidouji, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Eriol said formally, going down on one knee. Tomoyo continued to stare at the ring, and then at Eriol's face. "Hey, Tomoyo, please answer, at least a nod or something, your starting to get me worried." Eriol said softly, his voice a little worried. A smile bloomed upon her lips and she nodded her head vigorously. "I will Eriol Hiiragizawa." 

"Viola, I know we haven't known each other that long...but for some reason I'm drawn to you. I see your face in every waking second. When I sleep, I dream of your beautiful eyes. I love you." Mike said to the girl standing next to him. Viola looked up a little shocked. One minute talking about the best type of knives to use in hand to hand combat, the next he is expressing words of love. "Mike...I don't know you, and yet I do feel the same way about you." Viola said softly. A simple silver ring with a moonstone in the center was slipped upon her hand. "This isn't an engagement ring, its too soon for that, but its a promise ring, that one day if we still feel the same way about each other, that we will marry." Mike said in a rush. Viola hugged him softly. "I'd be honored." she whispered softly. The two smiled at one another and headed back to see if Touya was done with Saku yet. 

"My name is Esmeralda Hernandez, only daughter of your enemy Alejandro Hernandez. My friend Michael Selest, has never committed a crime in any country, he was kidnapped when he was younger from his home in Mexico. I suppose he was about 8 when they took him. See he is an innocent, they mainly put him in service to me, because we were such good friends." Saku stopped to take a breath and snuck a look at Touya. He didn't look angry, just had a look of thoughtful consideration on his face. "I have no memories of before the age of 10 years old. My father would never tell me anything from before that, supposedly my mother died at birth. Lately though, ever since I came here, I've been having strange visions, whenever I pass out or something." Saku stopped again to look at his reaction. He would probably think she was crazy, though he too had an aura and magic. Touya looked hesitant for a moment before speaking again, "What kind of visions?" he asked curiously. "One was when I was very young, a younger version of you was yelling at me for calling you Tori, and then another with you yelling at me for making you spill coffee and cereal on the floor." Saku said softly. Touya smiled, they were some of the best memories he had of his little sister. _How would she know about this stuff unless she really was Sakura, not even Tomoyo or Eriol or Li know about this stuff. _Touya thought looking closely at the girl. She did look exactly like Sakura. "I also had another vision, right after I saw Li-kun for the first time, it was when I was very young. It was when he and I became friends, but it must have been a dream, because Li-kun hates me." Saku cried. "I don't understand it, I've done nothing wrong and he hates me." "Saku, listen to me. When Syaoron was only 10, he lost someone very dear to his heart, she was my little sister. You look exactly like my sister, and I believe Syaoron thinks you are some ghost that has come back to haunt him." Touya explained gently. "I still want to know about your necklace..." he said examining the small pendant. "I placed a spell over the necklace so none could take it off of her forcefully. Even if she was dead, they could not have taken it from her." Touya said more to himself than to Saku. His eyes came back to rest on her for a moment. _She couldn't be Sakura, Sakura died! But her aura is the same, her eyes are the same, the necklace is the same! It has to be Sakura. But how do I tell her? And she is the daughter of Hernandez, the thief Esmeralda that we've been looking for. We didn't have to go to Columbia to search for her, no she came to us. But why...I must try and get it out of her. _"Kinomoto-san...." Saku said softly. "Yes Saku?" he said a little preoccupied. "Mike and I....we...I mean I came here on a mission, a very important one. I was sent here to find information in the JSA and then kill the special agents team....Forgive me Kinomoto! I have no idea why he would want me to do it. I don't usually take on assignments to kill. I usually just steal." Saku cried. "Its because he wanted the people around you to suffer more as they died. Who would suffer too much when they died by a strangers hand Esmeralda. But no, if they were to die by a trusted friends hand, no matter how long its been since they had last seen you, it would be a major emotional wound." a voice said from the doorway. Both leapt to their feet as a shadowed figure stood in the doorway holding an unconscious form. Saku suddenly recognized the voice. "Kenji! What are you doing here!" she cried angrily. "Your _father_ sent me here to pick something up for him just to make sure you'd finish this one last mission." Kenji said stepping into the light. In his arms was a bloody and unconscious Syaoron. "Syaoron!" Saku cried leaping forward. "Leave him out of the Hirii! This is between me and my father." she shouted. She sent out some of her magic hoping that Syaoron was still alive. Feeling his green aura respond to the magic touch she started to combine her aura with his to help him gain some energy. "Syaoron!!!" she screamed as Kenji dropped him on the floor. He moaned in his sleep but remained still. Continuing to send some of her magic to Syaoron she studied Kenji to find a way to defeat him. It had never crossed her mind that she would have to fight him. Sure they had had friendly little battles but this would to the death, blood would be spilled. "Now Esmeralda, you can always be a good girl and come with me and face the judgment of your father, or I could slit his throat and be done with it." Kenji said cheerfully. "Leave him alone." her voice was low and it held power in it. Kenji shivered slightly despite the warmth of the room. A moment later he was surrounded by several agents. "Who the hell are you!" Eriol shouted running up with Tomoyo, Mike and Viola on his heels. At the sight of Kenji however, Mike slowed down slightly and his face paled. "Ah, so you do remember Selest. Either you stand with me, or with them! Just remember that Hernandez can destroy you with a thought." Kenji said cruelly. He then caught site of Viola and the ring, "Or," he added hastily, "We could just take the darling you so happily put your ring on. I'm sure Hernandez would love to have another girl to do his dirty work for him, as he has been doing with Esmeralda, or should I say, Sakura, since that is her real name." Kenji said just to see how the others would react. The faces in the room all paled, and Kenji took the opportunity to grab Sakura by the arm and haul Syaoron back up and disappear with the help of Hernandez's spells.

Angry looks glared at Mike as he sat on the floor trying to comprehend what had just taken place. _What is going on, sure I had suspicions that Esmeralda might have been Sakura, but this is unbelievable. What did they really want from all of this. _ The word Clow Cards echoed in his head. He looked up at the face of a grieving Touya and then glanced around to the others. All were greatly upset because they had lost their friend twice, and this time Syaoron was one of them. 

"This is all _his_ fault!" Touya shouted. "You did something to my sister to make her like that. She would never have done that unless you all did something evil to her." he sneered. "They left you behind to spy, but no more!" He stopped talking long enough to advance on Mike. He scrambled backwards because despite his magic he knew when to avoid an angry person. "Stop this at once!" a feminine voice cried as a body stepped between the two. "Touya! How could you, he's been loyal to us since he arrived." Viola said calmly. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have known that that was Sakura anyway!" He calmed down a bit and looked at Mike. "I suppose," he muttered. "One wrong move boy, and I won't hesitate to rip out your heart." he warned softly. Mike nodded knowing that this was no idle threat. "Have any of you ever heard of the Clow Cards?" Mike asked ready for the conversation to be useful again. The room went dead quiet all stared at him. 

Sakura slowly opened up her bright emerald eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She noticed a broad shouldered man lying unconscious a little ways off from her. Her eyes began to tear however when she realized the unconscious man was Syaoron. Crawling over to him she checked his pulse and rested his head in her lap. "Oh Syaoron, this is all my fault, if only I had been straight with all of you, or if only I truly knew who I was, I could help more...." Sakura said softly before starting to cry.

Authors Notes: Well that's it for now guys, sorry if the last half is a little strange and you can't comprehend what's going on, I'm sick and I shouldn't be writing but I just had to finish this chapter, I had the idea in my head and I wanted to get it out on paper. Review please!!!!!!!! I need the reviews! Its how I feel loved by all of my wonderful readers. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. As soon as I get an idea.....Oh well bye bye! 


	6. Sorry

Hi guys! Sorry, this isn't a post, but I just wanted to apologize for not putting up any chapters. I know its been a long time… I'm asking for…maybe 3 new reviews before I put something else up? I'm been super busy lately, and have hardly had a chance to write anything. 3 reviews, that's all I'm asking for!


End file.
